<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: REBORN by FusiontaleAU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862828">Danganronpa: REBORN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusiontaleAU/pseuds/FusiontaleAU'>FusiontaleAU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Fallen Angels, M/M, Mastermind Kuwata Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusiontaleAU/pseuds/FusiontaleAU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an angel that lost both of his wings and was sent to death. He is reborn as the mastermind and craves only revenge and yet everything comes with a price when you make a deal with a demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an angel that had lost both of his wings that day and fallen from heaven.<br/>
He yelled and screamed to god in tears.<br/>
Guilty of killing a mere mortal was all for sake of his own life. Yet it did not matter, the only thing that mattered was that the angel of white with flaming hair and blue eyes was GUITLY AS SIN.<br/>
The words rang in his ears as the world turns to the darkness around him. He begged to god for mercy on him, he pleaded his case to the other angels who he thought were his friends that he was merely defining himself by killing the mortal-It did no good.<br/>
He was sent to death after his wings were removed.<br/>
Lost without hope to his name but…where there is hope, there is despair and that is where our villain enters in.
He grunted as he squeezed his eyes shut, he could still feel the pain from his execution. The nineteen year-old figured it was only to serve as more punishment for his sins.

“ LEOOOON” a voice called from up above in the darkness,” LEOOON!” It called again, “ Leo-oh for god sakes! Wake up dumbass!!” </p><p>Leon quickly opens his blue eyes and sits up in cold sweat. The weak angel tries to move his body and turn to the high-pitched voice- but found he could not. The one named Leon looked down at his body finding his body was wrapped tightly in rusty chains. He hears laughter and knows right away who the voice belongs to, “ JEEZ, FUCKING FINALLY I’VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR AN HOUR!”<br/>
A young woman in ponytails that could pass as devil horns appears with an evil smirk in place on her soft pink lips with piercing blue eyes staring at the fallen angel. He stared in bewilderment, “ Junko…? But your dead?”

The dark villain giggled and her smirk only grew, “ how did you guess? DUH!” Junko rolled her eyes then kneels down in front of Leon. She puts on a cute face, “Of course I’m dead silly and so are you! dead as a crushed snail by a brick!” she giggled. Leon's eyes widen at that, “ No…It can’t be, I’m dead?”<br/>
“You not too bright are ya? I JUST SAID WE ARE DEAD YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!” Junko shouted while sticking her tongue out. Leon glared and tried to stand up, “ What you say!?” Junko giggled making a cute face, “ ooooh! Did I hit a nerve?” then switched again to her teacher persona, “ your angry, that reasonable considering you lost your wings, it must hurt how they all betrayed you like that”<br/>
Leon felt a pain in his heart and looked down trying to hold back the tears, “ tsk, whatever…I didn’t do anything wrong”<br/>
“I believe you”<br/>
Leon gave a smile at that, it felt kind of nice having a friend on his side, “that bitch was asking for it and yet they pin you as a villain, what a fucking sad way to go”<br/>
“ that’s putting it mildly, I fucking WISH I could make them PAY!” he says shaking in anger making the chains around him rattle. Bingo! Junko thinks while laughing inside her head then smiles sweetly at the broken angel, “you know, I can help solve this little problem of yours…get your wings back and send you back to earth”<br/>
“ You can do that?” Leon was puzzled by the demon's kindness until he heard her speak in a raspy whisper "I've been watching you."

A pang of fear would have ran through the fallen angel's heart if he had still been alive. The sound of the girl's voice chilled him to the bone, frightened of the large amount of despair it carried, almost crazy.

"I've been watching you and your so called friends, ever since I felt despair on earth . Then I felt your despair... it made me feel HOPE." the girl stated.

The red-head couldn't help, but let out a bitter laugh in response.

"You say you want to help, but like you stated we're both dead. Doubt you can be that much help, you're just as powerless as me in this situation." he commented with a small sneer.

But much to his surprise, the demon girl didn't show any kind of anger toward his statement. He saw she instead simply stared at him with her despair filled smile , "WE ARE GIVING YOU A SECOND CHANCE! IF YOU DO NOT BELIEVE US THEN WE SHALL TAKE OUR BUSINESS ELSEWHERE-"  He still doubted the girl could truly help him like she claimed, but he couldn't deny that he was drawn to that small chance of hope. The hope to have a second chance; the hope to be allowed to start anew.
 he glared, “ what’s the catch?”<br/>
“ Pupupu” she laughs, “ let’s say I ask for a favor and you just do it”
Leon looked at her closely trying to see if he could trust her or not, " what would you have me do?"
" take my place and have fun! So, do we have a deal, my friend?” She holds out her hand relieving a red teddy bear-shaped gummy bear. Leon looks confused but takes it and eats it wanting nothing more than REVENGE.  </p><p>“ So now what?” he asked after eating the treat.<br/>
She began to laugh as everything began to change,“ hope you packed your bags, cause your about to go on a trip-“ then everything went black in a snap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon found himself falling. No longer in chains or surrounded by darkness. Link by link, the chains that bound him broke under the force of his determination, their cracks sounding like ice being chipped. A wave of energy gave a new life to his beaten, broken body. The stamina would not let him rest until he had been freed. His teeth clenched, alternating between him hissing with pain or practically screaming through it.</p><p>A burst of lightning sent though his body.<br/> His life was flashing before his eyes only somehow it was in reverse. Then suddenly he landed on a soft surface.<br/>Where was he now? He wondered-<br/>The angel felt a heavy weight on top of his chest and quickly sat up his blue eyes snapping open to find a white and black bear on top of him, smiling. <br/>"Greetings, Leon! Welcome back!"<br/> "Holy crap!!" He shouted loudly, "You're that bear dude that killed me!"<br/>"Pupupup" the bear demon laugh then cocked his head, " did you hit your head or something,master?" <br/>Master? Leon thought confused then looked over his 'new' body, no bruises or cuts, all the damage was gone. He was even wearing new clothes, instead of his white jacket and pants. He wore a mix of black and red. His jacket was red with chains of gold and lastly he wore black skinny jeans.<br/>He quickly rushed past the bear and up to a mirror by his bed and looked closely at his new face and his dark wings.<br/> he had gotten his wings back and the feathers were black as night. They were just as big and majestic as they always been. His blue eyes were now a dull gray. <br/>It was like he was a brand new person.<br/>the last thing he remembered was eating a gummy that would either kill him or cause him to be reborn -<br/>It finally clicked, the new body and the new clothes and his wings. He had been reborn! This was his second chance! </p><p>'Ok. Let's summarize. I am still Leon Kuwata a fallen angel from god , nineteen years old...but there is one difference: i am the mastermind!?'</p><p>His train of thought is broken by a tug at his sleeve, " master? I know your loving yourself right now but you have a letter from one of the students" the teddy bear suddenly giggle, " a love note from a certain annoying, Sayaka Maizono"</p><p>MAIZONO. <br/>Anger ran though him as the name repeated in his mind. The very name of the mortal girl that tried to kill him and pin the whole thing on him and got him in this mess. Even now he could see her deadly blue eyes, "I see" he pauses,"let me see the letter" </p><p>The bear handed him the note that read what he already knew. Only this time, Leon would not make the same mistake twice. With an evil smile he looked at Monokuma, "let the games begin, dude"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayaka Maizono’s hands trembled as she looked down at the kitchen knife she held within her grip.<br/>
She knew what she had to do.<br/>
It was the only way to save her soul and gain back her faith in god. If truth was to be told, God betrayed her and left her to fend for herself. The only way she could redeem herself was by KILLING THE ANGEL. In her mind, it was the only way to gain her place back in heaven. Yet even now she felt scared-no terrified to her very soul at what she had to do next.<br/>
It’s okay even if means she had to betray Naegi.<br/>
Her only friend in the whole wide world. He was always kind to her. Always willing to listen to make others happy. It didn’t matter if you were an angel, mortal, or even a demon he treated everyone just the same with kindness in his heart. To betray him….was ….a sin against god itself and it was too much for a mortal girl.<br/>
Maizono shook her head, ‘ NO! it’s for the greater good! So what if you lose a friend in the process…you’ll be saving the other angels and gaining god’s trust back’<br/>
With these thoughts, she hid the knife behind her back as she waited by the bedside for her GUEST. It was too late to stop now.<br/>
She had already sent the letter to Leon Kuwata, one of the best angels. Even if she wanted to back out. It was already too late. </p><p> </p><p>Makoto Naegi toss and turned uncomfortably in Sayaka’s bed that he agreed to trade with just moments ago. He could hardly believe he was in a Maizono’s bed.<br/>
“I hope she’s okay…”<br/>
He stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t help but worry about his friend.<br/>
Even though he knew in his heart she seemed fine but…deep down Maizono felt betrayed by god himself. After what she saw on the CD that damn bear showed them. All the angels and mortals had been called to the main hall today. Monokuma had shown each one of them their own CD which shows a sin that commented against god in the past.<br/>
For example:<br/>
Naegi is a kind and caring boy but deep down he had a dark secret...he liked boys but not just any boy. No. he had fallen for an angel of God. which was a big no, no.  </p><p>  In the eyes of God, it was a sin for an angel and mortal to be together and in heaven. So he doesn’t balm Sayaka- but still, something is bothering him. Would she really keep her promise? Would she really go so far for the sake of God-<br/>
His thoughts are broken when he hears a knock at the door, ’Huh? Did Sayaka change her mind? No, it can't be, she was way too scared’<br/>
Flashback<br/>
Sayaka's hands shake as she sat on Naegi’s bed. She had come by his dorm begging her friend to switch rooms with him for the night.<br/>
She was scared and alone in the world.<br/>
At first, he was unsure but then Sayaka went on to explain how she felt so betrayed by god himself and how it was so unfair to judge her when she did nothing wrong. Yet-she was too scared to tell Naegi what she saw on CD. Whatever it was, scared her to the very core. Sayaka put faith before others and maybe that was her sin against god. So he agreed to switch rooms as long as she didn’t open the door for ANYONE even if was him. She smiled and promised.<br/>
End of flashback</p><p>Then who could it be at this time?<br/>
He gulps but stands tall and answers the door to come face to face with the last person he was expecting. </p><p>“ Leon..” Naegi spoke almost breathless looking up at the tall beautiful angel with black wings that stood in front of him. The flaming red-haired man locked eyes at the small teen with his now gray eyes then chuckles, "it's rude to stare, dude" Leon said in an almost teasing tone, " OH! JEEZ! I'm s-sorry and um, Yeah.. come in" Naegi stuttered then he moves to the side, opening the door letting Leon enter inside.<br/>
Naegi's heart nearly beat out of his chest as he couldn't believe it. The Leon Kuwata was here in the same room as him. It was almost too unreal. </p><p>" So...I know this weird but yo I wanted to ask you favor, Dude" Leon asked placing one hand on his hip and locking eyes with Naegi.<br/>
"really? You're asking me a mortal for help?"<br/>
" I know weird, but I feel like I can trust you on this, man" </p><p>He felt his soul flutter at those words and blushed," Um, sure! what is it?" Naegi said cheerfully.<br/>
" Well it's kind of personal..." he spoke in a smooth voice taking a step toward the other, " you see, I'm scared to sleep alone because of what I saw on that CD" Leon ran his hand through his red hair, " I won't lie, man, I have done a lot of dirty things for an angel"<br/>
Naegi blushed full red at that, " Oh-oh?"<br/>
" Yeah...real dirty" his voice got deeper and took another step closer to Naegi, " and so was wondering if I can sleep with you tonight?"<br/>
Naegi breath caught in his throat as the words left the angel's mouth, " I-I don't know, wouldn't god be mad if we slept together-"<br/>
Leon chuckled, " Dude, relax we're just sleeping in the same bed"<br/>
Naegi felt his own heart sink and mind shouting at him for getting his hopes up, " Oh-oh right, yeah it's no problem" he says trying not to sound too upset.<br/>
Leon smiled and hugged Naegi, " thanks! Your the best!"<br/>
then headed off to bed with Naegi following behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning bell sounded waking Naegi from his wonderful dream. Monkuma’s voice spoke on the inner come, “ RISE AND SHINE! MY LITTLE CHICKIES!!” he called loudly, “ MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTTS!!” </p><p>Makoto snuggled more into the soft pillow wanting nothing more than to sleep in the sea of blankets. Why couldn’t that bear just leave them alone for another few minutes or forever? He thought bitterly. He sighed as his brown eyes fluttered open to find a beautiful sight of a sleeping angel cuddling him close, ‘ oh that-that’s right, Leon had come by the dorm room last night and asked me if we could sleep together. We must have ended up cuddling somehow through the whole night’ he blushed heavily while gazing at the sleeping red flaming man lying next to him. He looked so peaceful from his clear light skin to his soft light pink lips laying there snoring. They were so close that Makoto could almost touch his lips- at the thought, he shook his head and quickly got up before he did something he might regret.<br/>
Besides Leon was an angel and he was a mortal, it could never work between them, he reminded himself.<br/>
Naegi gave a yawn as he looked at the clock and realized it was time to meet with the rest of the group in the cafeteria. Naegi takes a quick shower then wakes up Leon, who clearly isn’t a morning person, “ five more mins. Dude” he grumbled. Makoto sighs, “ Leon, we did PROMISE we would meet the others every morning”<br/>
It was more of a rule to help make everyone feel safe including the angels as well. Most of all it was mostly to keep everyone sane. </p><p> Leon groans but slowly got up and began stretching out his black wings. With a yawn he scratched the back of his head, “ you’re lucky you’re cute” he muttered, “HUH?!” Naegi snapped his head and stuttered staring at the angel while blushing full red, “ You-you think I’m cute?” Leon shrugged, “ Of course, everyone thinks so, dude” then he walked to the bathroom to get ready leaving Naegi fuming to himself.</p><p> </p><p> He and Naegi entered the cafeteria. As soon as they step foot inside they found Aio, Sakura, Sayaka, Chihiro, and Ishimaru there already sitting at a table waiting for them. They were what you would classify as the good kids and angels who come in on time. Two of the angels spoke up, Aio greeted the two with a large smile on her face while flapping her white wings, “ Good morning guys!” “ Hello! A very fine morning to all of you-though I wasn’t expecting ‘you’ at this time Leon” Ishimaru questioned the red-haired angel. Leon chuckles as he sits down next to Naegi at the table and runs a hand through his hair, “ I know right! I usually sleep in till noon!” then he places an arm around Naegi and smiles, “ But this little guy wouldn’t let me sleep in, so I guess I have him to thank for this!” this seems to make everyone laugh except Maizono who sat there quietly glaring at Leon out of the corner of her blue eye. </p><p>The second group that came in, there the group where time is a little bit off, “ Good morning ladies and bro’s!” Owada greeted as he walked in and sat beside Ishimaru who chuckles at his friend's behavior. Hifumi Yamada came in shortly afterward sitting the rest of them. Then finally the third group that came in, basically the angels and demons who like to sleep in much like Leon or the queen of darkness herself Celestia Ludenberg who didn’t give a damn either way.<br/>
“ I must report! Everyone still isn’t here though!” Ishimaru announces in a mighty voice like some action hero out of an anime, “ Huh? Hey yeah! where are Junko and Togami?” Aio asked looking around.<br/>
“ MMmmm, how strange? She’s always here” Hifumi mutters to himself.<br/>
Togami enters the room and takes his seat in the far left away from everyone else, “ Yo, Togami, have you seen the pink-haired demon floating around?”<br/>
“ Tsk, and what point did you a mortal have any right to start talking to me?” Togami ruffed and lend back, “ and no I have not seen that pink hair head”  </p><p>Suddenly for some odd unknown reason, Naegi felt a pit form in his stomach, something was not right here.<br/>
Now Junko is missing?<br/>
Okay so it wasn’t too out of character for her to be late, maybe she was just sleeping in.<br/>
No, not even Junko would miss a meeting. So does that mean that- He looked over at Sayaka searching her face, hoping that somehow her face would answer all his questions? She gave a smile at him with her blue eyes sparkling bright. Did she keep her promise?<br/>
He had to know. </p><p>Naegi ran back to his room with Leon following behind trying to catch up with him, “ Dude! Hold up! Where are you going!?”<br/>
He stopped in front of his door and froze as he nearly gagged at the smell.<br/>
Blood. He could smell it from here. The smell of blood was in his dorm room.<br/>
He quickly grabbed the handle and found it unlocked? He pushed it open and he along with Leon walked into his bedroom. The room was covered in cuts and damage with blood covering the wall. The loud screaming could be heard ringing in his ears, it was only then that he realized that he was the one screaming as his eyes widen in fear at what he found in his room. A dead body but not just anybody, It was the dead body of Junko Enoshima.<br/>
Naegi vision blurred as he felt dizzy. He fell backward but something soft caught him as the world faded to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naegi felt as though he were riding on a soft bed of clouds. His eyes slowly opens and there was a handsome face smiling back at him. A kind face with eyes of the ocean blue, facing back at his own chocolate eyes. He felt a soft pair of wings wrap around him. If this was a dream he didn't want it to stop.<br/>
Naegi reach out a single hand and caress his cheek and then lend in wanting to capture the others lips.<br/>
The flaming haired man stopped him and with a smile. He said, it's time to wake up. </p><p>The world melted around him and his eyes open. He found Aio, Leon, and Kirigri staring down at him , " what happened...?"<br/>
Everyone seemed to go quite, " you fainted after we found Junko" Leon explained sadly.<br/>
Naturally they were all shocked to find Junko dead. As could be expected, a couple of the others murmured suspicions about Makoto or Sayaka being responsible.</p><p>However, at that moment Monokuma decided to show up. "Well, this is a little unexpected, but it looks like a murder did wind up happening. As you all can see, the demon, Junko has been murdered. And one of you is guilty as sin. But you all still have a chance to punish the guilty party. You see, now we move to the next phase of this little mystery... A class trial." The idea was simple enough. The students would be given time to find clues regarding who could have killed the victim. Then, using what they found, they would proceed to the trial, where they would debate as to who the culprit could be. Once the debate was over, a vote would be held. If they got it right, the culprit would be executed. If they got it wrong, they would all be executed in the culprit's place.<br/>
Leon could barely keep himself from smirking at this. Everything was going just as he planned. Soon Sayaka will pay with her own life.</p><p>Naegi hated it. Most of all though, he hated himself, for being unable to stop such a tragedy from happening. Junko, the diva model Demon.</p><p>Even though she was a demon.She was a bright star that was proud of her work with god.</p><p>Kyoko Kirigiri also hated the murderer who killed, knowing that they fell into Monokuma and the mastermind's trap. It made her sick, if she were honest. How could someone hurt another, let alone have them die by their own hands? It didn't make sense to her at all.<br/>
Though, after what she saw on the CD she doesn't balm the killer if that is the motive in the case. </p><p>She sighed no use focusing on such things, she told herself then opens the small computer in her hand and reads the files.  The individual had been killed in Makoto Naegi's room 'earlier that night.'<br/>
But the alibi that Naegi had received from Sayaka herself said her room was clean and wasn't like this. <br/>
Her cause of death was being stabbed with a kitchen knife right into the stomach. Other wounds on the body before death were cuts along the shoulders and hands. Looking at the room it was clear that the showdown between victim and murderer was an intense struggle.</p><p>Slash marks were all over the place, deep cuts embedded into the walls and floor.  Blood trail indicated that the body had been dragged into the bathroom. The bathroom doorframe didn't fit right, a slight issue Monokuma had mentioned to Makoto shortly before the incident took place.</p><p>So it was a surprise to find it wide open. When Makoto and Leon had returned from breakfast later that morning, both had walked into the damaged room, screaming at the top of his lungs at the doorway, Leon and Makoto both were scared.</p><p>His screams alerting the others. There, sitting in a pile of her own blood, the group of angels and humans found the dead demon girl.<br/>
The Monokuma file had another surpirse twist that had been given out to everyone.</p><p>Revealing the way the victim died, where she died, and when. He and three other people knew for a fact that he didn't do it, the victim, the true culprit and Leon.<br/>
Almost immediately Makoto was accused by his classmates for doing Junko in. Everyone stared at him with horrified, disgusted gazes. Leon heard every word they said. He knew exactly why his fellow angels and mortals said such words, after all, he understood what it was like to be accused. He watched over Makoto as he was going through this. For some odd reason he defended Makoto and even insisted that he was framed.It all fell on deaf ears.</p><p>"So when you summoned Junko into your room early that morning, you took the knife that you had hidden away, and attacked!" Makoto could only stand there, in front of his peers as the trial started.</p><p>They pointed the blame straight at him. "Once you killed her, you tried hiding the body in the bathroom" </p><p>His voice, his strength was gone. He could only stay standing, taking it all in. " i just can't believed it ended like this" Sayaka was crying, trembling. "Sayaka. It's ok."</p><p>He offered her a small smile, one of acceptance, but she could only shake her head. Monokuma was giggling in his chair while eating popcorn, as if he was watching a drama on tv.</p><p>Just as the group was ready to start the vote a confident voice stopped them. "Hold on!" All talking ceased when one single voice spoke up. It was Kyoko Kirirgiri. "Wh-what do you mean hold on!? Makoto is the killer! End of story." She shook her head, a small smile on her face.</p><p>"Are you so sure? Are you all truly blind at the evidence laid before you? It's FAR too soon to convict him." Kyoko went through each piece of evidence she discovered, and showed everyone a new perspective.</p><p>The fact that there was no sign of hair in the room, the fact that Makoto couldn't have gotten ahold of the knife. And even witness testimony on on Leon's part they had slept in the same bed and could confirm that Makoto had switch rooms with Sayaka.</p><p>In her eyes one that could easily explain some of the minor details and slight contradictions in Makoto's role in the murder. "So wait Kirigiri-San! What are you saying?" Sayaka asked innocently.</p><p> "Simply put...you're the murderer." Her gaze widens, and the shock is apparent with the entire group.</p><p>All of them giving shouts out of confusion. "Wh-what? I- I don't know what you mean Kirigiri-San." She looks away, doing her best to avoid her intense stare.<br/>
Eyes that were full of desperation and pain. Makoto reminded her of glass, see through, bright yet fragile, there was not a doubt in her mind he was innocent.<br/>
"Makoto...based on your behavior and the evidence presented that there was no way you could've done it."<br/>
" but that doesn't mean Sayaka did it! That would defeat the whole reas-"</p><p>Her expression hardens as she crosses her arms. Standing proud and tall she faces the true killer. "I think the game has gone on far enough Sayaka Maizono." The idol gasps as she holds her chest.</p><p>"Why don't you tell us what really happened?" The blue haired girl looks frozen on the spot, her body trembling. "I-...I-"<br/>
Reaching into her pocket Kyoko brought out an imprinted letter. The final nail in the coffin for this case.</p><p>'There's something that I need to speak to you in private about. Please come to my room in about five minutes. Be sure to check the nameplates on our doors so you don't' go into the wrong one.</p><p>Sincerely Sayaka Maizono.'</p><p> </p><p> Monokuma laughs in his chair, practically ready to fall out of it from amusement, " such drama!! " </p><p>Sayaka had been careless, making one too many mistakes. "No! It's not true! She didn't kill anyone!" Even now in the face of defeat Makoto still refuses to let them believe it. "Makoto..." A small quiet voice silences him.</p><p>The mortal looks at his friend with the most saddest, most apologetic look she could muster. "It's ok. There's no point in you doing this anymore." He whispers her name, tears ready to fall from his eyes.</p><p>Leon watches their interaction. "So...you finally admit it." Sayaka looks down. "Yes. I-I can't hide it anymore. I...wanted to earn my place back in heaven, and was not only willing to kill someone, but I was also willing to go so far and break Makoto's trust. I switched rooms so I could frame him for the murder."</p><p>A sob escapes from her, it escapes no matter how hard she tries to contain it. "I'm so-so sorry Makoto! This is all my fault. I was only trying to save you all" He was having a hard time breathing now.</p><p>"No-no! You are my friend! Why would you do this to me!?" Sayaka looked away her tears falling down her face. Monokuma butts in at this point.<br/>
" it's voting time! Kiddos!" everyone had to vote on who the guilty member was. It was almost a unanimous vote. "Ah ah ahhh Mr Naegi~ how hard must it be to find out your only friend has betrayed you?" </p><p>His fists clench and unclench as he cries out in rage. "Shut up!" Leon who was standing right next to him hugs him close, there was a few inches difference between the two, with Leon as the taller individual.</p><p>"Don't cry Makoto. It's not your sin to bear." He couldn't hold it in no longer, his anguish rang out into the room. "But I-I promised! I promised to protect her, to free you guys from this hell and i FAILED." It was a heartbreaking moment, " she...she ...lied to me" </p><p>As Monokuma revealed her motive for the crime. She did it for herself, and for the people she had cherished. Sayaka had seen her deepest secret. She had commented the sin of pride. The mistake of putting faith before others, she would not make it to heaven at this rate. When she heard the rumors that you call an angel or a demon and take there place in heaven.<br/>
For that she soiled her hands. Tricking Junko Enoshima into Makoto's room. She had stolen a knife from the kitchen earlier that day, and prepped herself for the moment the baseball player walked through the door.</p><p>She lied to Makoto, switched the name plates and wrote a letter for her victim. The moment she strutted and shut the door was when the girl struck. Slashing her in the right shoulder. Surprised Junko leaps away and grabs the sheathed decorated katana.</p><p>Though it protected her momentarily, she still didn't do the job and she suffered more minor injuries that slowed her down. At one point she took another harsh slice this time into the right shoulder leaving blood to pour onto the floor like a mini waterfall.</p><p>She was on the blink of death. Junko was turned on her back and carried into the bathroom creating a trail of her movements.</p><p>Unlucky for her it was a boys room, with a simple doorframe that didn't fit properly, Sayaka already aware of that easily finished the job, stabbing Junko in the stomach and killing her.</p><p>From there she opened the door and dragged the dead body in there before removing all traces of her presence. One of those traces being the small articles of hair that was on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" well enough with that! it's punishment time!"<br/>
Monokuma laughed in his seat. Sayaka blue eyes widen, " no-no wait! " she tries to beg to the others, " i never-never meant to kill Junko! I've been set up!! "<br/>
Leon's ears ring and he is about to break out in a cold sweat when someone speaks up:
" you didn't mean to kill?" Celestia Ludenberg finally speaks up," the body was moved... you quite obviously intended to cover your tracks and blame your only friend, all in the name of god" the black haired girl giggled at that. </p><p>Monokuma told the others, that their votes were 100% correct. Tears began to well up in Sayaka's eyes as she stood there speechless. Everyone turned away from her tearful gaze. Only Naegi answered her stare with a mimicry of betrayal mix with a angry glimmer in his eyes.<br/>
Monokuma picked up his hammer and smashed it onto the red button, activating Sayakas Execution. She is taken to a large dark room and place on a bear trap.The lights turns on and the whole room can be investigated now. It is a great concert hall with a lot space for fans and viewers. She is standing on a stage and a silver microphone falls from the ceiling and lands in front of her, leaving her clueless. After she picked it up, the doors open and thousand of Monokumas are entering the hall, cheering her name and whistling. They start playing a well known song. A big score meter appears. It is made clear she must fill the meter to win the round before time runs out or it may cost her own life. She smiles and looks out to her only true friend and begins to sings til the end.<br/>
Leon is pissed seeing this as he glares at her the mortal singer and decide to give her a little PUSH. While the others too busy watching the pushiment he quickly pushed a button.<br/>
Monokoa suddenly is given the command to destroy the meter and he does so.<br/>
This causes the bear trap to kill Saraka in the process.<br/>
Pink blood was everywhere, screams echoed though out the room.<br/>
It's a blood mess.<br/>
Leon watched as the girl is torn to pieces. Naegi cries in his arms and began calling to god and begging why he would do this? However, Leon just holds the mortal close and whispers words of promise that he can not keep.<br/>
The spotlight shuts off and the show is over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naegi Makoto will never forget the last few minutes. The shattering of bones and blood that splashed his face. Even when he's old and gray, he will always look back on this moment that changed everything. </p><p> </p><p>Night had fallen before them, everyone had retreated to their rooms all with horrified looks on their faces from they had witness that eventing. A few days had passed since Naegi had joined Hope's Peak Academy and his world had turned upside down. It seemed like it only had been hours earlier when he saw Maizono torn into pieces before the scene by a large human sized bear trap no less.<br/>
Naegi hand formed into a fist as the memory replayed in his mind. he honestly wondered if the mastermind was enjoying watching all of them suffer. His only friend betrayed him and died before his eyes. Naegi sniffed and hiccups as his tears stained the sheets of his bed and yet...something still bothered him.<br/>
A strange conversation he had with Kirigiri after the trial had ended.<br/>
Flashback<br/>
They had been right. Which means she lied to him from the very beginning. Could he balm her?<br/>
Maybe.<br/>
It was all because of the video....god had turn his back on all of them.<br/>
This is the face of despair. There was no other way to put it.<br/>
Naegi cries himself out into Leon's shoulder while the others looked on in horror as the reminds of the mortal girl are cleaned away by Monokuma. Even the normally calm Kirigiri looked close to losing her lunch.<br/>
Yamda lets out a cry in shock, " waaaaahhh!?"<br/>
Toko ran her fingers though her hair hard," what-what is going on!?" She stuttered. Chihiro breaks down in tears, " no...I can't take this anymore! Do you really need to keep doing this? I can't take this!"<br/>
Monokuma chuckles as he finishes and looks toward the students with a wide smirk, " well if you don't like it, you can .....you know? always pay for forgiveness from god and like all those times before he'll ignore them" he laughed so loud, "Boy howy! shame, isn't it? When evil sinners betray their only friends-"<br/>
" SHUT UP!" Naegi yelled, " she wouldn't have done what she did if you didn't show us that ...video!"<br/>
Suddenly in a frenzy, Naegi broke from leon's hold and lunges at the small bear. However, thankfully he was stopped by an iron grip on his shoulder and finds Kirigiri, " that's enough" she says holding him back with Leon behind her looking worried, " dude, don't do it" Leon warned.<br/>
As angry as Naegi felt, he calmed down and did what he was told, "oooh, boy! I thought i was gonna have to send another one of you sinners to hell" the small bear laughed evily. Mondo finally snaps at the bear, " man, fuck you! Why are you doing all this evil shit to us!?"<br/>
" ohh cursing is also sin. So rude and evil? I'm just doing god's work! You make it sound like you're all free of sins? Pupupu! Face it kiddos! All of you are here because you're all dirty sinners!"<br/>
Just like that, he was gone. He left them there wondering with who could be next. No one even tried to speak. Their faces were stone cold, their voices gone but it was in that moment, Kirigiri finally speaks to break the ice, "Makoto, can i talk to you for a second?"<br/>
She lend in close and whispers in his ear, " before you head back... There's something that keeps bothering me"<br/>
Naegi sniffed and rubbed his eyes, " it's about Sayaka isn't it?" He asked bitterly. She mummed in reply," it was a comment Sayaka had made during the class trial" her face harden, " she said, she did kill junko but she didn't mean to kill junko, it was strange?" </p><p>Naegi looked into her soft gray eyes looking confused," but you're the one who said she did it and only Sayaka knows that and she's ...not here" he said sadly.<br/>
" i know but in theory, Sayaka could have killed the wrong person and may have been aiming for another student" she tilted her head in thought, " or.... maybe I'm overthinking this whole case"<br/>
Maybe.<br/>
Flashback ended<br/>
Naegi shook his head, " come on, get a grip, there's nothing more to it" he told himself. Then just as he was on blink on sleep- he heard voices from outside his dorm? One belong to Monokuma and another sounded so deep and sooth like honey it was a male's voice. He wondered if the bear was talking to the master mind?! Naegi felt his heart beat race as he quickly sat up and grabbed a t-shirt pulling it over his head then tip toed quietly to the door and placed his ear against the door and listened closely.<br/>
"- you seemed almost happy to see HER leave" one voice belonging to Monokuma mocks.<br/>
" that's an understatement man! I almost lost my cool there when she was smashed into pieces!" the male mysterious voice spoke that Naegi couldn't place the name of.<br/>
He quietly exited his room and scanned the area, listening for any kind of sound. Nothing. The voices had stopped. He suddenly noticed that Leon's door was wide open with the lights on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" what do you want now, mono-dude?" Leon says as he lets the bear into his room, " aww, master you don't sound happy to see me?" <br/>" tsk, nah really dude?" <br/>"you seemed almost happy to see HER leave" Monokuma chuckles while sipping his red wine.<br/>" yeah" Leon couldn't help smile as the memory replayed in his head of that bitch dying, "I almost lost my cool there when she was smashed into pieces" <br/>The red head angel then precedes to pour himself a glass of red wine, " this is only the beginning dude, I have something very special planned for the OTHERS" <br/>" PuPuPu drama! Spill the tea! Tell me!" Monokuma begged but Leon shakes his head, " dude, all I can say is hearts will be broken" <br/>Monokuma lifeless eyes sparkle as he finished his wine, " aw! Come on! Now I have too know! "<br/>" sorry, no dice bear" <br/>" aw rats! Fine I will wait!" Monokuma huffs but hops off Leon's bed and leaves, " I'm going to get more wine" <br/>" whatever dude" <br/>After Monokuma leaves Leon to himself, he sighs then goes into the bathroom to take a nice long shower to clear his mind. He slipped off all of his clothes and quietly climbs in the shower. He turned on the shower head wetting his long spiky hair.<br/> Leon's naked body relaxes as the hot water hit his tan skin and black wings. Soon his mind began to wonder off to the dream he had been having from the night before. He saw a human with light brown hair and while he could not make out the face out. The body was a master piece if he did say so. The forbidden fruit of lust was not new to the angel. He had tasted it many times with other angels and mortals. Sometimes he would even skip practice just to do the devil's tango. He was what many called a PLAYER. He slept around but it was never enough. That was when he started having those dreams of the unknown human. It was rare that angels had dreams that struck a cord with them. For example, just a day or so ago, In his dream or it was more of forgotten memory, he was a child and found himself wondering outside of a church, lost and alone but then suddenly he felt someone approached him. Though tears, the small angel looked up to find a smiling boy holding out his hand giving a kind smile. <br/>In that moment, the angel fell in love with the mortal infront of him. </p><p>This mere mortal had been plaguing his mind and dreams for days and nights now. It almost scared Leon that a mere mortal could have such an effect on him. <br/>He stood with his back to the door, shirtless. He was combing his wet hair suddenly he froze as he spots someone in the mirror.  </p><p>Naegi watched Leon shoulders flex with each movement of the brush while drying out his black wings. The teenager stared in aw at the angel, he could almost hear angels sing. </p><p>"Dude, you need something?"</p><p>Naegi was startled and jumped a little. When he did, he realized Leon was looking right at him. </p><p> </p><p>He was blushing up a storm “OH! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to b-barge in on you like that!” He stammered, taking two steps back and looking away.</p><p>But Leon gave a charming smile and chuckles before speaking “Naegi, what's up?” He picked up the clothing from the floor and threw it in a hamptor “You seem rather eager to enter my room, dude” He said with a sly grin.</p><p>Naegi blushed even more, stammering now “I-I was n-not- I mean, It w-was not suppose to be l-like- I thought- I thought- you were in the shower!” He managed to get out, knees shaking slightly, this was so embarrassing!</p><p>Leon walked slowly over to the short mortal boy, gripping his jaw softly and tilting his head up to make Naegi look at him. “Oh? And you wanted to sneak into my room while I was not here?” He said teasingly with a grin.</p><p>Naegi tried to shake his head “No it’s not like that!” He said, his whole face red “I was looking for the mastermind!”</p><p>Gaster’s eyebrows shot up “ The mastermind?” He still did not let go of Naegi's jaw, stroking is lightly.</p><p>Naegi blushed hard as he stared into eyes of blue. His heart fluttered as found himself almost swimming, " yeah-yeah, i couldn't sleep because of what happen....and i heard voices so i investigated and found your door open" Naegi paused, " you were worried I had been the next victim" Leon finished. Naegi felt tears in his eyes, " I've already lost someone important to me, I don't want to lose another" </p><p>Leon sighed feeling the pain from Naegi's words, "I know how much she meant to you and I’m glad you came to see me Naegi” he whispered and stroked his cheeks “I was hoping you would come” Indeed he did, he has had missed hanging out with Naegi.</p><p>Naegi shivered, leaning a little into the hand and blushing deeply. “Y-You did?” He whispered back, looking deep into Leon’s eyes.</p><p>Leon nodded without breaking eye contact. “Yes” He pulled him further in. “I was so hoping we could continue from yesterday evening” he said while stroking Naegi's back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naegi Makoto blushed full red and gasped “But-But we can't! You're an angel and I'm just a mortal-" he whispered harshly, " it would be a sin against god and this is not why I came here!” He said quickly, taking a step back. He had come here to get some answers and find the one who was behind this whole thing. He was not expecting this.</p><p>Leon softly followed Naegi a step, his hand going from Naegi back to his hips “this maybe so but..” He says softly, stroking soft circles into Makoto hips, coxing him closer," you are worth any price", Leon says softly. Then kissed him before Naegi could make another comeback. Eyes closing and tongue already on the move.</p><p>Naegi eyes widen as he was taken by surprised by the kiss and he turns full red. After all this was his first kiss! He had always wondered what his first kiss would be like.<br/>
Naegi already felt Leon’s tongue in his mouth and his knees growing weak. His thoughts were becoming a mess. Despite the fact their kiss was forbidden, Leon said he was willing to throw it all away for someone like him. A mere motal no less. Naegi wonders if this is what love at first sight feels like.<br/>
At that point Naegi new he was a goner, the hands that should pushed him away only pulled him closer.He kissed Leon back, holding onto the strong black winged angel, his mind a mess and his soul fluttering in his chest.</p><p>Leon continued to kiss Makoto, more excited now that the motal was kissing back. Leon leaned over to close and lock the door without breaking contact with his young lover “follow me” He whispered, as he slowly lead Naegi to the bed, laying Naegi down while still kissing him with his tongue, he was gonna take his time, nice and slow, no need to rush things. He really wanted to tease and please this young mortal that was laying under him now, already panty and moaning needily, maybe he was not so innocent after all, he sure looked like he wanted this very badly, and Leon would not complain about that.</p><p>“So tell me dude...” Leon whispered after breaking the kiss softly, his fingers stroking Naegi hips still before venturing to the front of Naegi's boxers and rubs the front . “have you ever masturbated?” he whispered, looking deep into Naegi eyes, his own filled with both hunger and thirst.</p><p>Naegi blushed up a storm, looking away embarrassed from those warm eyes that made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He noded, yes, yes he had touched himself before. Growing up he didn't have many crushes or any girlfriends. So it was easy for him to hide his true feelings by touching himself in private. </p><p>"Have you ever done it with a chick?” Leon asked curiously with a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>Naegi could feel his face burn. "No-no…”, his hands finding their way to the Leon’s shoulders, hands trembling as he gripped tightly. “I haven’t ever been with anyone“ he admitted softly, teeth gnawing into his lower lip. Slowly his eyes found their way back to Loan’s face, almost expecting to be laughed at for his vague confession.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, you serious…? You’re a virgin?” Leon questioned, hand stilling against Naegi’s cock. Makoto wanted to avert his gaze, but Leon was right in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah…” he replied softly, feeling almost ashamed, even though he knew he shouldn’t. Still, his cheeks burned red hot, heart rhythmically hammering against his ribs, his cock harder than he could ever recall it being.</p><p> </p><p>Leon wet his lips, eyes thinning in an almost mischievous way. “Oh, man , the things I’m gonna do to you…” the angel sneered out a hint of a growl behind his husky voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon sat up and walked out of his dorm in nothing but his black boxers. He checked the clock in the hallway, 5 in morning it said. He lights a cancer stick and inhales it's toxic fumes. Letting the nicotine cloud his mind. Leon groans as he hears a giggle from beside him, " well, well! Looks like someone had fun" <br/>" tsk, don't get the wrong idea,bear-dude" he says flicking the cigarette. Monokma tilts his little head up at Leon, a huge smirk played across his face, " oh? Then why are you standing outside of school hours almost naked?" <br/>" none of your business" <br/>" oh! So something did happen! Spill the tea!" <br/>Leon growned, " look, I had too, he was looking for the mastermind" <br/>" oooh!!! A guy!? Who is it! Drama!" Monokuma jumped up and down while yelling like a school girl that just heard the latest gossip. <br/>Leon hissed at the bear," shhh!! Do you wanna wake everybody up? Jeez" <br/>" Pupupu, sorry master, this plot just keeps getting better and deeper" <br/>Leon groans and rolls his eyes then flicks his cigarette, " this conversion is over" then heads back in his dorm room.<br/>And so, the day drew to a close, a tense madding day. With following two deaths of Junko, Sayaka and maybe even a close call to another student that nearly got killed if Kirigiri theory was correct. <br/>But, this is only the beginning of what is yet to come.</p><p> </p><p>The morning bell rang. </p><p>DING DONG ♩</p><p>Makoto woke up from a deep slumber and hears Monokma call a meeting in the gym. Oh yes he was still in this nightmare school and what could that bear possibly want now? It took a couple seconds to realize he was not in his own bed as it turns out he was in Leon's bed half naked and alone.  He checked the time. It's about 9 P.M.</p><p>He raises up and got out of the bed and felt a sharp pain shoot though him. He whimpers out in pain, ' why does my ASS hurt so much?' He wondered. He slowly picked up his pants getting dressed and walked to the mirror and found his neck was covored with love bites. That's when he remembers the hot passion night that he shared with Leon last night. It all came flooding back like a beautiful dream. He even remembered how gentel Leon was with him last night. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo, Makoto," Leon said. "What's up?"</p><p>"I-I thought you left," I said. "I just woke up" Makorto ran his hand through his hair to brush away the bed head. Leon however shook his head, " come on, dude let's go, who knows what Monokma would do if you turned up late" he grabs Markorto's hand and both walk to the gym.</p><p>' what's he gonna do to us this time?' Markorto wondered as the two headed to the gym but at same time, he couldn't help but stare at Leon.</p><p> all the angels and mortals stood frozen in fear as they waited in the gym. However, Monokma was dead set to get everyone involved in his new game, " okay!put your hands up and down!One, two, and three!" Yelled the bear as he did a few stretches and ishimaru follows step by step. Everyone looks confused, " there! Doesn't that feel great! Begin stuck inside like this!  Be sure to stay healthy" .</p><p>" y-ou're the one keeping us here" Toko pointed out, " my motto is, ignore the small stuff" Momokuma replies with a wave of his paw, " whoa! That sounded pretty cool just now don't ya think? Do you love me yet-" </p><p>" So ...why'd did you call us here?" Sakura Ogami demanded," Certainly it wasn't just for exercise" <br/>" JUST to make you exercise!? Hump! There's more too it then JUST exercise!" Momokuma explains, " just get to the point! Why did you call us here!?" Markorto yelled finally fed up with the bear. Momokuma huffed, " fine! Aaah I'd like to make announcement!" <br/>" Everytime you overcome a class trail here at hope's peak, a whole new world opens up to you!" <br/>" A-A whole new world?" Yasuhiro the angel repeated while looking confused, " YUP! Sure would suck if you had to live here forever with nothing new to stimulate you" Monokuma jokes while smirking, " so go ahead, look til you're heart content! Good luck kiddos!" <br/>Just like that he was gone. Leaving the others just as confused as they already were.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>